


Hair of the Dog

by Eliza



Series: Acquired Taste [3]
Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-07
Updated: 2001-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	Hair of the Dog

Luis made sure that his breakfast table had been set in the shadiest corner of the courtyard. The sunlight was far too bright and birds were singing far too loudly today. He didn't have a headache, just a general sensitivity to... everything. It would be a most unfortunate person who disturbed him this morning.

Usually he would have sent for Doctor Helm to find some remedy for this malaise, but the doctor was the primary reason for it. It was because of him that Luis finished the last of the brandy. It was because of him that Luis hadn't found the food that would have helped counteract its effects. It was because of him that Luis had barely slept for the rest of the night. Robert and his inviting little smile, his insolent posture, his seductively quick mind, his intoxicating kiss. That was it: he had a Helm hangover.

"Coronel?"

The maid was well aware of his mood his morning and was accordingly hesitant. Her tentativeness helped Luis keep his temper in check. "I assume you are bringing me fresh coffee, Emilia,"

"Right away, Coronel." She lingered in the doorway a moment longer, then blurted out, "You have a visitor."

Luis saw Emilia's slight cringe as she waited for the expected explosion. Fortunately for her, Luis knew that shouting was not the wisest of pursuits at this moment, so he continued calmly, "You have your instructions with regard to callers."

"But it's Doctor Helm, Coronel, and he refused to leave until I deliver a message."

Just the name sent butterflies through Luis' stomach, which quickly turned into a mild case of nausea. Luis rested his forehead on his fingertips and said, "Let's get this over with."

"He said that you would want to see him because," she paused a moment as if she were rehearsing the next section, "because he has the cure for what ails you."

Luis clenched his jaw to contain the gale of laughter that threatened to burst from him. Not only would it unnecessarily startle Emilia, it would also cause his head to hurt. The man was a menace. "Show the doctor in, Emilia. And bring an extra cup with the fresh coffee."

"Si, Coronel." She gave a quick curtsy and almost ran from the courtyard.

With Emilia gone, Luis allowed himself a low chuckle at Robert's audacity. What was the English expression? Cheeky bastard. It suited the doctor. For some reason just the knowledge that Robert was about to join him, helped Luis clear away the cotton-wool haze that his mind had been wrapped in all morning. If he was going to build upon the cornerstone he had impulsively set last night, he had better continue the foundation with clarity and caution and... Dios mio, did the man have any idea how improper it was to go calling in just his shirt sleeves? Particularly with an open neck, which invited investigation of just how far the golden kiss of the sun had reached over the naturally pale skin.

As one part of Luis' mind slowly removed the white shirt from Robert's lean frame, another part managed to find something suitably provocative to say. "Just because I allowed you to raid my kitchen once does not mean that I am going to feed you every day."

Robert's only reaction was a slow blink before he calmly answered the charge. "I don't recall being the one doing the raiding. And I am not hungry at the moment."

"Then I can assume it is safe for me to allow you to sit," said Luis, indicating the chair across the table by way of an invitation and to prevent Robert from lounging against the doorway. When ever he did that Luis had to restrain the strong urge to press him against the frame and... Luis stifled this train of thought, and a smile. This day was starting out so much better than yesterday.

"I don't have the time. I only came by because I thought that you could use this." Robert set a small bottle on the table. "It is a weak solution of the willow bark medicine. It should help with your hangover."

Emilia chose that moment to return with the coffee so Luis had a few more moments to plan his next move. He could see that Robert was trying to brush off the incident as the influence of too much brandy but the introductory message he had sent made Luis suspicious of his true inclinations. That Robert was playing coy was exasperating – and one of the reasons that Luis found him so interesting.

"I do not have a hangover, Doctor." He could see Robert was fully prepared to leave it at that and go, and if Luis were being wise about this situation, he would allow it. The temptation, however, was too great to ignore. Luis knew that the taste and touch he had briefly sampled the night before would haunt him if he did not at least attempt another maneuver. "I have, unfortunately, seemed to have acquired another illness. Perhaps you would join me for coffee and give me the benefit of your talents?"

Robert's eyes narrowed at that slight innuendo, but he took a seat. Once the decision had been made, Luis thought he saw a spark of challenge appear in Robert's eyes. As Luis poured, he saw the challenge turn into amusement. "No brandy for your coffee, Colonel?"

"I never drink while on duty, and even when I do indulge it is never to excess. To allow such intemperance is dangerous for a man in my position, for the unexpected seems to be the rule rather than the exception in this town. One must always be prepared."

"Yes, I can see that you could never be sure when something important is going to come up."

_Robert, that was too easy._ Luis took a significant glance at the edge of the table hiding Robert's lap before meeting his deep green eyes. "Exactly, Doctor."

The way Robert's gaze briefly dropped to the floor and the rueful twist that came to his mouth, made Luis wonder if the medicine sitting on the table had been mixed in a larger batch. He remembered the taste of wine mixed with the other man's flavour. Perhaps Robert's wits were taking some time to wake up this morning.

When the doctor's eyes were again raised, there was a renewed sense of determination in them. "You mentioned a new infirmity, Colonel."

"I have developed a disquiet that has disturbed my sleep."

"Perhaps something warm before retiring rather than your usual nightcap."

Luis licked his lips, remembering the temperature of his last late night snack. He leaned forward on the table to hold Robert's gaze even more securely. "So in your professional opinion, Doctor, I need to add more heat to my diet."

Robert also sat up straighter, meeting Luis' eyes boldly. "On the contrary, it shouldn't be at all stimulating. Something bland, just above room temperature. Something that would take little effort and that you would barely notice."

"What a shame." Luis gave a dramatic sigh. "Here I was thinking that I could have the cook warm the chocolate left over from yesterday. Since my doctor has denied me such pleasures, perhaps you would care to join me for lunch. I would hate to have the sauce go to waste."

It was gratifying to see Robert sit back a little. For as much as he wanted to prompt a reaction, Luis didn't want this chase to end too soon. He had always found the hunt extremely stimulating, the battle of wits with a worthy prey. He had tried to explain to Grisham that once the quarry had been flushed the rest was just mechanics. Admittedly, the mechanics of finally ensnaring a lover were extremely enjoyable but pursuit is where the true pleasure lay. Luis took another long look across the table at lips still slightly parted in surprise but slowly curling up at the corners. _Who the Hell do you think you're kidding, Luis!_

Robert rose, unilaterally ending this skirmish, but the sly smile implied that the retreat was purely tactical. "I'm afraid I must decline. I have other duties today. Thank you for the invitation and the coffee."

Luis found that he didn't want this conversation to end and prompted one last exchange that halted Robert's turn to the gate. "And should this affliction continue to plague me?"

"As you have repeatedly reminded me, I am at your command." The bow Robert made was without mockery, but he didn't manage to keep the amusement out of his parting comment. "Good day, Colonel."

_Damn tease!_ Luis downed the medicine left on the table in hopes of curing at least one of his irritations. Though he knew very well how Robert reacted to orders, even ones he was willing to obey, just the idea was going to have Luis squirming behind the mountain of paperwork that was his task for the day.


End file.
